Imagination
by xMeo
Summary: Random Edward x Winry stories. Chapter 2 is an 'end of anime' spoiler!
1. Imagination

Author's notes: Random stories based on pictures that I have saved to my computer...XD You can even give me pictures to write. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA (because why would I write a fanfic if I did?), nor do I own the picture below...Nor any of the characters..

http/img355.imageshack.us/img355/3266/5030bo.jpg 

Italics stand for: _The Event_

The Non-italics: Just Alphonse talking/writing.

* * *

**Imagination**

If you use your imagination, you can see that their faces, so close to one another's, were shaped like a heart declaring their love for each other. Neither of them would ever admit their feelings, but it's already so obvious. Even a blind man would be able to sense it! But if Edward ever heard me say that he'd definitely try to attack me regardless even if he knew it was true. Winry, on the other hand, would probably blush and change the subject dramatically or try to run away by fixing a certain automail for a certain someone. I never would've noticed it, until…

It was a rare occasion to see them show public affection for the other. Well, maybe it wasn't that public. As a usual visit back home, it began with a verbal accusation from Winry to brother about how he was mistreating her 'precious' automail again which led to the name calling…And a long story made short, I tried to interrupt them by entering my own opinion but they defend each other! I don't think I'd ever understand the two…

_"Watch your step, midget. Or you'd break your leg too." Winry hissed._

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET THAT'S NOT EVEN AN INCH TALL?"_

_"Hmm, I think someone's calling me, but too bad they're so short that I can't even see them." Winry replied shortly after Edward made his outburst for his height being insulted. _

_"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT…ARG!" His comment was interrupted by a misplaced footing while trying to walk away. Winry said smartly, "I told you to watch your step."_

_Alphonse decided that he should calm the pair down before they actually cause any more havoc for the house…Like dents by the infamous wrench._

_"Ah, brother! You really should take care of your automail more, like Winry said…" He said lightly, not to cause any trouble._

_"It's fine, Al. You know I do reckless things anyways."_

_Winry muttered something that sounded like an apology and went over to help Edward off his bottom, "Just be more careful next time, Kay?"_

Later, just before dinner, they had taken a walk together and I assume they sat by the riverside because that's where I found them. Their foreheads pressed against each other, and a smirk along both their faces. Oops, maybe I interrupted at a bad time. It's doubtful, though, for me to forget the image when they turned slightly to me with the small smiles that they exchanged.

_Alphonse approached the subject carefully, "…Did something happen?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Winry turned to the armor, "Al, is it time for dinner?" When he nodded, the two stood and brushed grass off before heading back to the Rockbell residence…Leaving a confused Alphonse behind still trying to figure out what happened._


	2. Skyblue

Disclaimers: I don't know Fullmetal Alchemist or anything.. I do, however, own this piece of work.

MOVIE SPOILERS. If you have not seen up to episode 51, it would ruin the plot for you. (:

* * *

He laid in front of the sun on a lawn chair, his body relaxing in every way while his mind continued its work. He wore his usual clothing which Hohenheim had prepared for him, his blonde hair sprawled out underneath him while his golden eyes fixed onto the blue of the sky.

'This place is a mirror image of Amestris..," He thought, 'everything is the same; aside from the lack of alchemy and the technology advancement here... Even the skies are alike.'

Edward lifted his hand as if to capture the sun itself, or perhaps to shield himself from its blaring gaze, "The color of the sky…Is the same color as her eyes. She would have loved it here…" He muttered and sighed, as thoughts of his 'home' and childhood friend struck his head.

---

Earth had everything that Amestris did; the advancement, equal amount of knowledge, and even an alternate version of people he once knew back in his world. Everyone, Roy, Hughes, especially the one that surprised him the most, Alphonse; Earth had everyone, but the two women who were most important to the blonde that is in the sunlight because his father insisted that he took a break from his overnight studies. Winry and Trisha…

The 'not-a-midget-anymore' would never admit it to anyone, especially himself that Winry meant a lot to him. That one of the reason he's risking his life again, to return to his homeland, was _his_ mechanic. (Other reasons included seeing if his last transmutation had succeeded and that Alphonse had returned to his own body, the ability to use alchemy again…etc.)

When he had arrived on the other side of the gate, Edward had thought nothing more than going back even if this world was just as equal as his own. Though, in _his_ reality it was not equal because there was no 'Winry' who would have adored the mechanical technologies in this world, nor his mother whom he loved so dearly that he had attempted to bring her back to life.

---

The more that the famous Fullmetal Alchemist continued the journey in his thoughts, the more he wished he was home, on the porch of Winry's house rather than the porch of his father's in another world. So as the sun continues to shine on his blonde figure, Edward stands and reenters the house in new hopes of finding a way to return to Amestris, using engineering as a way to remind himself of her and to tell her somehow that he had not forgotten her.

* * *

Author's notes: In the past, I'veread some fan fics (mainly Edwin) about the FMA movie; and insome of them they mentioned how Winry travelled to Earth and saw her as sad and wishing to return. This, I suppose would be true, but wouldn't Winry also go "crazy" over the amount of electronics that she can tinker with? And the main inspiration for this was just.. The sky.

Thank you for reviewing in 'Imagination'!

**MelodicCascade**: Thank you:DI had to think a lot about that one and I was really suprised I had pulled it off.

**f-zelda**: I hope this fanfic was as good as the last.

**lil'nay**: I left that part out just so the reader can use their imagination...I hope it didn't confuse you!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**: 'Imagination' was from Alphonse's point of view. I'm sorry if I confused you. xx;

**dbzgtfan2004**: Thank you very much, and here's the latest one...


End file.
